Entre Amores Y Desamores
by Momo Neko 16
Summary: Kariya esta secretamente enamorado de Kirino, pero se encuentra con una escena que desearia no haber visto nunca: Shindou y Kirino besandose. Como afectara esto a Kariya? Se confesará? O se resignara a un amor no correspondido? Entren y lean por favor, mi segundo FanFic Shindou/Kirino/Kariya y quizas otras parejas, espero su apoyo
1. Dia de Mierda

**Entre amores y desamores**

**Que tal bitches? Ok no ._. Despues de AÑOS sin subir nada nuevo, aquí vengo con otro fanfic :D  
Si lo sé, se van a preguntar: PORQUE SUBES OTRO SI NO HAS TERMINADO CON EL ANTERIOR? Y quizás muy pocos se pregunten EN DONDE ESTABAS  
Pero como se que no les importa en donde he estado… igual se los di´re en las notas finales, por ahora los dejo con este primer capi, Disfrutenlo**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go! No me pertenece ni tampoco sus personaje yo solo los utilizo para hacer mis FF sin animo de lucro, esto es de Fans para Fans… y blah blah blah :D**

* * *

-Buen dia alumnos, siéntense por favor y abran sus libros en la pagina 78 para….-

-_Que dia de mierda_- Pensé, no solamente había visto algo que quizás no debería, si no que también me he enterado de algo que yo no quería.

-Entonces, siguiendo con la lección de ayer…-

"_Ya cierra la boca maldición" _Bufaba internamente, este era definitivamente: Un dia de mierda

**~FlashBack~**

Como siempre un dia normal, nada nuevo había pasado entre el primer periodo de clases, Tenma y Shinsuke están hablando y Aoi sigue metida con su teléfono, de seguro texteándose con Akane o Midori-senpai, los demás… Como siempre, hablando.

-Ahhhh- Suspiré. En definitiva este era un dia muy aburrido

Tocaron el Timbre para el receso y como siempre me dediqué a vagar por ahí, caminando… sumido en mis pesamientos… en mi propio mundo

-No.. espera… Sh-Shindou-

¿Shindou? Ese es el nombre de el capitan pero… esa voz…

-¿Que suscede… Ranmaru?- Susurraron con una voz seductora

¿R-Ranmaru? ¿Ki-Kirino sempai? Pero… ¿Dónde…?

-Mmm…- Se quejaba levemente el pelirrosa

-No te dije que me trataras por mi nombre?

-Ta-Taku…to-

Observaba por todos lados, se escuchaban cerca… Asique cuando doblé por una esquina poco transitada por los alumnos los vi… Kirino-sempai y al capitán Shindou… juntos.

Kirino-sempai estaba apoyado en la pared, sonrojado mientras el capitán le besaba el cuello, acorralándolo contra la pared, evitando que Sempai escapara posicionando una pierna entre las del pelirosado

No… No puede ser… Kirino-sempai y el Capitan… ¿Juntos?

-Ranmaru… - Susurró sobre su cuello mientras el otro se estremecía

_No… no debo ver esto _

-…AH…- Gimió el otro cuando el castaño mordió su cuello

No quiero verlo… debo irme… mi corazón… no va a resistir

-Ran…- Dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios del otro

"_No lo hagas… No lo hagas"_

Estaban cada vez mas cerca… "_NO, no lo hagas" _Mas y mas cerca… sus labios se rozaban hasta que… ocurrió. Se besaron

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " _ Grité internamente, podía sentir un nudo en mi garganta, provocado por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir… no, no las dejaré… no lloraré por… ¿eh?

Sentí algo bajar por mi mejilla, era… ¿Una lagrima? No… yo no voy a llorar… no voy a…

~Fin FlashBack~

Desde ahí solo recuerdo que corrí a los baños hasta el termino del receso… pero… la imagen de ellos besándose… no la puedo olvidar…

-Sempai…-Susurré a la nada mientras miraba por la ventana. Mi corazón duele y hoy…

Hoy fue un dia de mierda.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN les gustó? Tiene futuro? Espero que si**

**Como les dije al inicio estas son las razones por las cuales no he actualizado NADA  
1.- Tuve que rendir mis exámenes de síntesis**

**2.- Tuve que rendir examen para cambiarme de escuela (que, por cierto, aprobé)  
3.- Me dio tendinitis en la mano izquierda y soy zurda D:  
4.- Este año me gradué de enseñanza básica asi que se me viene mas difícil el próximo año **

**5.- Me metí al callejón sin salida del K-Pop asi que he estado ocupada**

**6.- TENIA UNA TRABA MENTAL DEL DEMONIO QUE NO ME DEJÓ ESCRIBIR  
Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo, ahora solo falta que Alai-Nee-Chii haga su "comeback" actualizando sus Fic's**

**Dedicado a mi Onee-Chii por ser mi apoyo y obligarme a escribir y subir esto**

**Y obviamente dedicado a todas las lectoras **

**Review? Tomatazo? Demanda? Secuestro? Amenaza? Adios?**

**Nos leemos, Sayonara… Matta Ne (8) **


	2. Me siento miserable

**Entre Amores Y Desamores 2**

**Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo de mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Muchas gracias a mi Nee-Chii que me da ideas para seguir y a la chica que comentó también.**

**Sin mas, ****Disclaimer: **

**Inazuma Eleven Go! No me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes yo solo los utilizo para hacer mis FF… y hacerlos sufrir para que todas las fans me odien y me demanden en contra de Level-5 :c, además de que es sin animo de lucro, esto es de Fans para Fans… y blah blah blah :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Tocaron el timbre para el segundo receso, de verdad que este dia no había sido el mejor, para empezar descubrir al capitán y a Kirino-sempai en… esa situación y después descubrir que… mi corazón dolía.

-Kariya~ - Escuche a Tenma llamarme pero fingí no escucharlo. – Kariya! – Me gritó cuando ya estuvo enfrente de mi

-Que quieres Tenma? – Le pregunté sin mucho animo, de seguro me iba a invitar a comer con el o a hablar de soccer, aunque yo en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de salir, quizás me encuentre con la misma escena… o quizás con una peor

- Ah, nada en realidad. La verdad quería preguntarte si es que querías venir con nosotros a comer, Shinsuke y yo estamos practicando una nueva técnica y pues… queríamos saber si es que nos podias dar tu opinión

-Solo eso? No quieres que la nombre? Sabes bastante bien que odio nombrar técnicas ajenas- Dije enojado, de verdad, odio nombrar técnicas de otras personas.

-Ahh, bueno… eso lo sé, solamente quería que la vieras – Dijo con una gotita cayéndole por la nuca

-Bien, vamos. – Mientras mas rápido terminemos con esto mejor

**~Rato despues~**

-Diablos, nunca pensé que seria tan agotador el simple hecho de ver una técnica – Me quejé al aire, mientras dejaba que mis pies caminaran sin rumbo fijo, para luego darme cuenta de que terminé en el mismo pasillo en el cual encontré a Kirino-sempai y al capitán

"_Kariya Masaki… Eres un masoquista" _Fue lo primero que pensé cuando llegué, aunque para mi sorpresa no había nadie. _"Kariya Masaki… eres un masoquista con suerte" _

_-_Guarda silencio conciencia inútil – Bufé contra mi mismo

Mientras me iba quejando me dirigí a la azotea de la escuela, es un lugar el cual nadie frecuentaba asique decidí ir ahí para despejarme un poco hasta que… los encontré de nuevo, solo que esta vez estaban un poco mas… "activos"

Sus bocas no se separaban y ya se podía notar algo de saliva escurriéndose por entre sus labios, mientras el capitán manoseaba a Kirino-Sempai.

Y lo peor de todo es… que Kirino-sempai se dejaba ser… No oponía resistencia pero… por que? Por que no lo detenia? Por que no terminaba de una vez por todas con ese estúpido beso?

-Shin… Takuto…- Dijo con esa voz angelical,

"_Angelicalmente Erótica querrás decir" _Mi conciencia interrumpió de nuevo pero esta vez no le hice caso, solamente podía tener mi vista fija en como el Capitan besaba ahora su cuello, esa piel blanquecina y suave y… _"Maldicion Masaki que diablos estas pensando" _Pero asi era el, blanco, puro, inocente, algo femenino, el era… es… hermoso.

Pero yo no podía, no podía seguir viendo esto, me hace daño, lo sé pero… ver esa faceta de Kirino-sempai es tan… "_DESPIERTA HOMBRE se lo están violando enfrente tuyo y no haces nada?" _Pero que puedo hacer? Si Kirino-sempai no se opone… por que debo oponerme yo?

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando de nuevo, debía alejarme de ahí… ahora.

Corri lejos, a los baños, a esconderme de todo, de la escuela, de ellos, de mis sentimientos… de todo.

Solo quería desahogarme… hundirme en un mar de lagrimas… ser acompañado de mi propia miseria…

* * *

**TARAAAAAAN!**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto?**

**Sinceramente me encanta hacer drama y todo eso pero creo que con el sufrimiento de Kariya me estoy pasando un poquito ^^u**

**Ahora que los ha visto 2 veces en un mismo dia… Que le ocurrirá a Kariya? Kirino se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos? Se quedará con Shindou o Kariya? Terminaré este fic?**

**Todo eso y mas… El próximo capitulo**

**Espero su apoyo**

**Sayonara… Matta Ne~ (8)**


	3. Tenia que hacerlo

**Entre Amores Y Desamores 3**

**Queeee tal everybody? –canta un grillo- :c**

**Ok no, no empecemos con el drama antes del fic, bueno… tengo que decir que he actualizado bastante rápido… mas que de costumbre… pero aprecio el tener 2 LECTORAS que comentan mis historias… y quizás una que otra lectora ninja y también MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI ONEE-CHAN POR HACERME DE BETA Y LEER MIS HISTORIAS Y SUBIRME EL EGO CON LO QUE SEA QUE ESCRIBO**

**Y también gracias a ustedes que me ayudan a seguir con mi hobby. LAS ADORO**

**Bueno sin mas… ****Disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven Go! No me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes yo solo los utilizo para hacer mis FF… y hacerlos sufrir para que todas las fans me odien y me demanden en contra de Level-5 :c porque les encanta verme sufrir una crisis emocional TT^TT ok no ._., es sin animo de lucro, esto es de Fans para Fans… y blah blah blah :D PELUCHES DE TORTUGA! **

**Enjoy~**

**Nota IMPORTANTISISISISISISIMA( o tal vez no tanto) : Narra Kirino**

* * *

Estaba caminando al baño, tenia que ver que tan notable era la maca que tenia en mi cuello

-Creo que a Shindou se le pasó la mano esta vez- _"O tal vez deba decir la boca" _

Entré a los baños a ver mi cuello y ahí estaba: Una visible mancha rojiza

"_Tarado, y ahora que voy a hacer para que no se note?"_

Me estaba mojando el cuello, pensando en que iba a hacer para que no se notara cuando uno de los baños se abrió y apareció…

-Kariya!? – Hablé impresionado pero, a juzgar por sus ojos y porque estaba moqueando me di cuenta… ¿Habia estado llorando?

-Kirino… sempai- Dijo mientras me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma y luego… su expresión cambió a una de… Odio? Dolor? No lo sé, era una mezcla – Tu cuello… - Eh? Mi cuello? MI CUELLO! Me cubrí rápidamente y cuando le iba a dar una explicación acerca del chupón… corrió.

Pero sus ojos seguían cristalinos… como si fuera a llorar de nuevo. Por que? Kariya no es de la gente que llora… algo le debía estar pasando… y yo quería saber que le pasaba.

Seguí a Kariya hasta los camarines… entré sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería que saliera huyendo de nuevo.

Decidí cerrar la puerta para evitar que saliera y me acerqué y me arrodille en frente de el

-Kariya- Le pregunté de la manera mas dulce posible, mientras apoyaba mi mano en su hombro y sentí como se tensó

-Que haces aquí? – Me preguntó cuando levantó su cabeza, y pude notar que algunas lagrimas aun no dejaban sus ojos, se veía tan… débil y… adorable, quería protegerlo

- Es solo que saliste de la nada y parecía que habías llorado asi que… quería saber que te ocurre- Creo que ocupe un tono bastante maternal ya que su expresión se había relajado pero volvió a esa expresión dura

-Nada que te incumba, sempai- Dijo con un tono que no supe descifrar

-Oh vamos, puedes decírmelo – Quería que confiara en mi

-Ya te dije que no es nada – Apartó mi mano y se levantó de donde estaba

-Pero… - De verdad quería saber que le pasaba y no me iba a rendir

-NO, NO TE LO DIRÉ ASI QUE CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ– Me gritó

- NO, NO ME VOY A CALLAR HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE SUCEDE – le grite yo también

- QUE NO LO HARE

-SI LO HARAS

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-MIERDA SEMPAI NO TE INCUMBE QUE MIERDA ME PASA ASI QUE DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO SI FUERAS MI MADRE

-PORQUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI ES QUE TE PREGUNTO, Y NO SALDRAS DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE MIERDA TE SUSCEDE

-MEJOR CIERRA LA BOCA O TE LA CERRARÉ YO – me amenazó, pero aun asi no me dare por vencido

-NO ME CALLARÉ HASTA QUE ME DIG… - Mis gritos y mi enojo desaparecieron rápidamente cuando me di cuenta de algo… Kariya, él… me estaba besando

Era un beso suave, tranquilo, cariñoso… nada que ver con la acalorada discusión que estábamos teniendo hace unos momentos… Inclusive el beso era opuesto a como cuando Shindou lo hacia… con Kariya era… era distinto

Se tomó el tiempo de delinear mis labios con su lengua, luego los mordió levemente, se tomaba su tiempo… como si tuviéramos toda la vida para disfrutar de ese contacto… pero se separó de mi.

-Hasta que te callaste – Dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre tenia.

Yo simplemente no le pude responder, tenia mi boca tal como la había dejando cuando se separó de mi y yo… yo quería que me volviera a besar

-Me largo de aquí – Dijo y se despidió con la mano mientras se iba a su clase… dejándome a mi con el deseo de sentir sus labios sobre los mios de nuevo

* * *

**CHAAAAAN CHARA CHAAAN CHAN CHAAAAAN ok no ._.**

**Y? Que les pareció?**

**Dejen sus comentarios, de apoyo, demandad, tomatazos, amenazas, etc…**

**Una vez mas Gracias Onee-chan por tu ayuda… sin tus locas ideas jamás encontraría la inspiración para seguir**

**Esperen 1 año para el próximo capitulo (jejeje que mala soy :3)**

**Aunque en serio FELIZ AÑO NUEVO pásenla bien, coman frutas y verduras ( Gracias a Super Junior yo ya no puedo pero bueee)**

**I love you guys~ Y…**

**Sayonara… Matta Ne~ (8)**


	4. Segundo Asalto

**Entre Amores y Desamores 4**

**Woooohooo que tal todos :D (aúlla un lobo por ahí mientras pasa una bola de ramas) :'( **

**Ok no empecemos con el drama… aun (evil face) despues de un año (este Fic lo publique en el 2012) he vuelto… no tengo nada mas que decir asi que ****Disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! No me pertenece y… ah… el resto ustedes se lo saben**

**Peluches de Ardilla esta vez y sin mas, El Fic:**

* * *

_-Me largo de aquí – Dijo y se despidió con la mano mientras se iba a su clase… dejándome a mi con el deseo de sentir sus labios sobre los mios de nuevo_

El ruido de la puerta me sacó de mi trance… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y mas importante ¿Por qué se sintió tan bien? E-Esperen ¿Que estoy diciendo? Yo estoy con Shindou… ¿o no?

Lo seguí, tenia que saber por que, por que lo hizo

Salí de la sala y lo encontré caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo en dirección desconocida pero lo detuve agarrándolo del brazo de la chaqueta del uniforme

Se detuvo y lentamente se dio la vuelta mirándome con sorpresa pero sus labios aun estaban sellados hasta que dijo…

-Kirino-sempai?

**POV Kariya**

-Me largo de aquí – Le dije y me despedí con la mano y caminé hacia la puerta, abriéndola para salir y cerrándola lentamente detrás de mi

Caminaba a paso lento ¿A dónde? Que importa, lo besé, pude sentir sus labios ¿Por cuánto? ¿1 minuto cuando mucho? No lo se y no me importa lo que importa es que lo hice y ya.

Seguí mi camino lentamente hasta que sentí que me jalaban la chaqueta del uniforme, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me giré lentamente y vi a…

-Kirino-sempai? – Me asombré al verlo, después de eso no pensé que pudiera mirarme a la cara de nuevo

Su boca estaba abierta como si quisiera decir algo pero no emitía sonido alguno.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos y luego se sonrojo de la nada soltando mi chaqueta y bajando la cabeza, DIOS se veía viol…adorable

-Y-yoo… esto… -Tartamudeaba, como si no estuviera seguro de que decir- …

Segundos de silencio hasta que tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar, mirándome a los ojos

-Por que lo hiciste? – preguntó serio

-Te dije que te cerraría yo la boca si tu no lo hacías –Dije restándole importancia

-Lo sé pero a mi… - Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que iba a decir

- A ti… que?

-N-no… nada

-Dilo

-N-no

-Dilo - insistí

-N-no – se negaba

Me acerqué mas a él y le susurre al oído – Dilo – Le di una pequeña lamida cerca de la oreja

-N-no – dijo en un suspiro mientras temblaba ligeramente

-Vamos – Le dije seductoramente mientras mordía levemente su lóbulo

-ah… - gimió bajito.

"_Okey, esto va mal, si sigue así me lo voy a violar aquí en el pasillo" _ Asi que con todo mi pesar me separe de él

-Okay, entonces me voy – Le dije y me separé de él para seguir mi camino

"_Ahora debo de salir para ir a resolver cierto… problema que surgió en esa situación"_

* * *

**Pam pam paaaaadlsdfvndlvkdgnkdlngv cof cof cof u.u nunca mas**

**Y? Que les pareció?  
un asco lo se u.u lo siento TT^TT**

**Pero no sean malas Q.Q por favor**

**No hay mucho que reportar esta vez asi que…**

**Sayorana, Matta Ne (8)**

**P.D: La chica esa… -revisa los reviews para ver su nombre- Hitomi Fubukii-chan Lo del "Esperen un año" era porque subí ese capitulo el 31/12/12 pero bueee, aquí esta el capitulo, no me mates por favor Q_Q Hay mas personas que siguen mi fic, no las dejes a ella sin fic**


	5. Así comenzamos

**Entre Amores Y Desamores 5**

**Woohooo que taaaal chicaaaas! lml ok no ._. He estado viendo mucho a Murdock (Los de Chile tal vez entiendan mas quien es) Tenia la idea de este capitulo desde el capitulo 4 pero como no quería echar toda la carne a la parrilla me esperé un poquito… no me valla a pasar que mi onee-chan se desaparece de nuevo y me quedo sin inspiración… de nuevo ._.**

**Asique Discl… ¿Saben qué? No no saben porque aun no he dicho nada xD **

**OK, en serio No voy a poner disclaimer porque ustedes ya se lo saben y es latoso leer eso y empezar el fic, asi que si quieren disclaimer tienen los otros 4 capitulos con uno**

**Ahora shi ^^ Enjoy~!**

* * *

Ahí me encontraba yo, en mi cuarto, acostado en mi cama, mirando al techo como si algo fuera místicamente a salir de ahí para entretenerme

Al final, falté a la ultima hora de clases, luego de lo que ocurrió con Kirino-sempai dudo mucho que mi cerebro pusiera atención a lo que fuera que dijese el profesor.

Me removí en la cama y abracé la almohada cerca de mi, ahogando un suspiro en ella, tratando que con ese aire que exhale se aclararan mis dudas

¿Cuáles eran? Pues…

Descubrir que al capitán les importa un reverendo comino el estar en la escuela con tal de "tratar" de violarse (si es que no lo ha hecho ya) a Kirino-sempai.

Kirino-sempai solo se deja ser… a lo que sea

Que sus labios son condenadamente suaves… y adictivo… y dulces… y… ok, me fui del tema.

Algo mas que reportar… Ah si, que su cuello es DEMASIADO sensible… y huele a fresas…

Y ahora… no se como demonios haré para verlo a la cara… y para ver al capitán a la cara luego de esas… desagradables imágenes

Supongo que… tendré que actuar como si nada ha pasado, por muy difícil que sea es lo mejor.

Mis ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, hoy había sido un dia ya que lo del capitán y lo mio con Kirino-sempai había ocurrido

En el mismo dia

**POV Kirino**

No vi a Kariya en todo el resto del dia, gracias al cielo (Gracias Aphrodí (?) okno ._.) Luego de lo ocurrido… Con que cara lo miraría… con que cara miraré a Shindou ahora… NO, no pienses en eso ahora, mejor voy a clases para despejar mi mente de ellos dos.

**~Toda la ultima hora de clases después~**

No puedo creerlo… no presté atención en nada… NADA en toda la maldita hora solo podía pensar en Shindou y Kariya y sus besos y sus caricias y su lengua en mi cuello… E-ESPERATE! ALTO AHÍ como fue eso? Sus besos? Sus caricias? SU LENGUA? KIRINO RANMARU TU TIENES NOVIO cierto? Bueno… no se si lo que tenemos Shindou y yo califique como relación después de todo…

**~FlashBack~**

Todo empezó hace un año, llegué a la escuela y no conocía a nadie… entonces él se acercó y hablo conmigo, fue muy amable y nos llevamos muy bien.

-_Queridos alumnos este es Kirino Ranmaru, se acaba de transferir a la escuela. Sean amables con él ¿ok? Adelante pequeño, preséntate_

_-Mu-mucho gusto soy Ki-kirino Ranmaru, espero llevarme bien con ustedes – hice una reverencia de respeto esperando no ser tratado como un bicho raro_

_-Excelente entonces… siéntese con el joven Shindou – En eso vi que un joven de cabello gris ondulado que llegaba hasta sus hombros se paró y me indico mi puesto_

_-Encantado de conocerte, soy Shindou Takuto espero te agrade la escuela_

_-I-igualmente – Me senté a su lado y empezamos a hablar, rato después ya teníamos mayor confianza y al toque de timbre me enseñó la escuela_

_-Tengo pensado unirme al club de soccer este año, ¿Te gusta el soccer?_

_-S-si me… me encanta – Dije con una sonrisa… ¿melancólica? Tal vez, no yo supe de que fue_

_-Unamonos juntos – Comento emocionado y yo asentí, seria divertido, conocer a demás gente que tenga nuestros intereses y pasar mas tiempo con él_

_Desde ahí nuestra amistad se ha hecho mas grande con el pasar del tiempo._

_Y esa misma amistad nos llevo a lo que somos ahora_

_Un dia me invito a su casa, claro no era la primera vez que iba pero nunca me dejaba de asombrar con ella_

_Estábamos en su cuarto, hablando, leyendo, haciendo cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente cuando nos trajeron una merienda_

_-Uy pastel, que bien – Dije sonriendo, Shindou sabia que me encantaba el pastel y empezamos a comerlo_

_Hasta que dijo…_

_-Eh Ran, tienes algo ahí – Dijo acercándose a limpiarme, casi siempre lo hacia o tomaba mas crema y me la ponía en la nariz pero esta vez no fue un juego solamente, se acercó mas y mas hasta quedar muy cerca de mi, dudando si debería hacerlo o no… hasta que finalmente… me beso._

_Al principio fue muy superficial, simplemente sacando la crema de mis labios pero después se volvió mas y mas profundo hasta el punto de no saber donde terminaba su boca y empezaba la mia_

_Guerra de lenguas, pasión en cada movimiento, ninguno se negó, ninguno quería hacerlo y cuando nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos pudimos verlo._

_Ambos queríamos eso del otro._

_Pero nuestra relación se basó en eso, besos acalorados, caricias por debajo de la ropa, roces entre nuestros cuerpos… pero nunca hemos dicho te amo o algo parecido… por eso me pregunto… Shindou y yo… ¿Qué somos?_

**~Fin FlashBack~**

Divagando en mis sentimientos no me di cuenta el momento en el cual llegué a mi casa, me saqué los zapatos y dije agotado y deprimido

-Estoy en casa-

-Oh, bienvenido, Onii-san – Dijo mi hermanita menor, Ranoku – Tienes hambre? La cena está casi lista- me sonrió de manera adorable, como pasándome energías y funcionó

-Bien, yo… tomaré un baño antes, vengo muerto – Y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, luego de una buena ducha y una rica cena… me acostaré a dormir… hasta el milenio siguiente si es posible

* * *

**UHHHHHH que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Pésimo? Nivel Dragon Ball Evolution (?) Ok no… no sean tan crueles por favor ;_;**

**Que dicen, me merezco un review? No? Ok u.u**

**Que les pareció la intromisión de mi Oc de IE GO!?**

**Tengo un FF pensado entre ella y Shindou… que tal vez escriba luego de terminar este… ósea nunca xD**

**Nah, prometo terminar… al menos este**

**Espero no les moleste el hecho de meter a mi Oc pero tengo pensada una parte en la cual es bastante importante asique debía meterla de alguna forma**

**Review, chocolate, demanda, tomatazo ( el ultimo se acepta ya que mi mami esta haciendo salsa casera *o*)**

**Yyyyyy creo que me merezco un premio por que este ha sido el capitulo mas largo… pero no se acostumbren no todos serán así –la golpean- u.u**

**Nos leemos, los quiero y…**

**Sayonara, Matta Ne~ (8)**

**P.D: el capitulo anterior lo escribi con el OST de StarCraft y este con música de Mägo de Oz (la banda, no la película) asi que si alguien quiere recomendar algún artista o canción para ver que sale de esa exposición musical, bienvenido sea **


End file.
